Pourquoi
by WTF133
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule 4 ans après la saison5. Le bonheur est enfin présent, mais un drame surviendra. En parallèle à l'histoire il y aura des FlashBack retraçant les faits marquants des 4 années écoulées. (je suis nulle pour les résumés désolée!)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour !Ma première fiction alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent! toute aide est la bienvenue! Comme il est de coutume à dire, cette fiction met en place des personnages qui ne sont pas ma création

Bonne lecture (j'espère!)

Il était presque 20h dans la petite ville du Maine, par ce temps froid toute les maisons avaient déjà leurs volets fermés, seule la fumée des cheminées s'élevaient dans le ciel étoilé. Les rues étaient calmes, et la Mifflin Street ne dérogeait pas à la règle, mais en s'approchant de la résidence Mill-Swan, on pouvait entendre la voix d'une blonde

« Regina ! Il faut vraiment que tu fasses ça maintenant ? »

Emma trépignait d'impatience en bas des escaliers, les bras posés sur la balustrade. Tout en parlant elle regardait ses chaussures, se maudissant d'avoir eu à courir à travers la plage pour rechercher ce maudit chien.

 _Sauveuse sauveuse… tu parles.. rien d'autre à faire que de suivre Pongo…_

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et maintenant elles allaient être en retard.

« Oui, oui, oui Emma ! Pour l'amour de dieu »

chuchota Régina en ne montrant que sa tête en haut des escaliers. Elle attendit que la blonde regarde sans sa direction. Tout en gardant la voix basse, elle arrivait encore à faire preuve d'autorité

« Je te rappelle que si tu n'avais pas fait irruption dans la chambre et réveillé ta fille, je n'aurais pas eu à mettre une demie heure pour la rendormir ! La nounou n'est pas encore arrivée, alors cesses de t'impatienter, j'en ai pour 5 minutes »

Et avec un clin d'œil elle disparut à nouveau hors de portée de vue d'Emma

« Hum hum, Paige est arrivée, elle est dans la cuisine, je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se faire un chocolat chaud, alors finis ce que tu as à faire mais j'aimerais que pour TA soirée tu sois au moins là avant la fin »

Tout en sortant de leur chambre où Ambre dormait enfin, Regina ferma doucement la porte, et alors qu'elle apparaissait en haut des escaliers, sa paire de talons dans une main et le babyphone dans l'autre, Emma resta bouche baie, littéralement, en la regardant descendre les premières marches

« QUOI ? Cette tenue ne va pas c'est ça ? » Questionne la brune « Je savais que je... »

« Comment fais-tu ? » la coupa Emma

« Comment je fais quoi ? » ricana Régina

Tout en se rejoignant au milieu des escaliers, Emma vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme

« Comment fais-tu pour être plus belle de jour en jour ? »

Régina se rapprocha un peu plus pour venir coller son front à celui de la blonde et murmura

« Comment fais-tu pour me rendre meilleure de jour en jour ? »

La question resta en suspend quelques secondes, les deux se regardaient, seules leurs respirations se mélangeaient, avant qu'Emma se penche et murmure à l'oreille de sa femme

« Et si tout compte fait on restait là ? Ou mieux, on profite que la petite soit là pour garder notre fille et on passe la soirée que toutes les deux…»

A ces mots, des frissons parcouru le cou jusqu'en bas des reins de Régina. Mais regagnant son contrôle, elle se recula et fini de descendre les quelques marches et tout en posant ses chaussures au sol et en passant un pied puis l'autre, Emma l'avait rejoint. Elle se retourna et faisait maintenant face à la blonde, la dominant de quelques centimètres.

« Tu oublis que c'est une soirée pour mon anniversaire, et tu l'as organisé je te rappelle »

« Arf, parfois je me hais ! » feint Emma alors qu'elle prenait le manteau de sa femme dans le placard et tout en l'aidant à le mettre, et rajouta

« J'espère que ma mère n'a rien prévu, sinon cette soirée risque de durer une éternité »

Régina attendit que la blonde enfile sa veste en cuire noir, pour s'approchait d'elle et attraper avec ses deux mains le col en cuir

« J'espere pour vous… Miss Swan.. Quel dommage de se faire priver de dessert par sa propre mére… »

Et tout un picorant les lèvres de sa femme, elle ouvrit la porte du manoir. Emma, figée par la soudaine chaleur qui emplissait ses sens, resta sur place.

« Miss Swan, je crois qu'on nous attend ! » lui rappela depuis l'extérieur la belle brune, sourire aux lèvres, regard charmeur

« Femme, tu vas me tuer ! »

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les messages ! Ca donne envie de continuer ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et conseils !**

 **Voilà la suite, profitez !**

Au Granny's, la soirée se préparait avec appréhension… Même si les deux personnes les plus proches du maire avaient eu l'idée et était persuadés que cette surprise allait ravir Régina, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'une légère pression augmentait avec les minutes.

Tout le monde s'activait pour finir les derniers préparatifs.

Les ballons flottaient un peu partout dans le Dinner, une grande banderole, où on pouvait lire 'Joyeux anniversaire Regina' était à moitié suspendue au dessus du bar et Leroy et Joyeux essayaient tant bien que mal de la fixer, Granny, derrière le comptoir, finissait de remplir un grand saladier de vin chaud alors qu'elle appelait Rouge pour sortir les petits sandwiches du four. Les amis les plus proches du couple étaient tous arrivés plus tôt pour aider à la mise en place.

« Henry, je te jure que si ta mère panique ou fait quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à la descendance de cette famille, tu peux dire au revoir à ton cadeau surprise pour tes 18 ans ! »

« Grand-mère, tu sais très bien que Grand-père me la donnera quand même sa voiture » répondit Henry avec un sourire moqueur

« Et puis arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Ma et moi on a tout planifié, je suis en vacances pour 15 jours, Ambre et Roland seront avec moi et au pire vous serez toujours là pour m'aider »

« Tu veux plutôt dire que nous garderons ta sœur et ton frère, et toi tu auras la paix pendant 2 semaines ! » répondit d'un ton ludique Blanche.

Elle le fixa après ça, et se rendit compte combien Henry avait grandit, il lui tenait tête, comme à son habitude, mais derrière sa détermination elle lisait également dans son regard une maturité qu'elle n'avait pas encore perçu. Il faut dire qu'il avait quitté le cocon familial depuis quelques mois pour rentrer à l'université, il était maintenant loin l'enfant de 10 ans avide d'aventures.

« Grand-mère, c'est ma sœur et mon frère, je m'occuperais d'eux, rien ne leur arrivera, Ma et maman ont trop confiance en moi »

Blanche posa sa main sur son épaule, le tirant vers elle pour lui faire un câlin, bien qu'il soit d'une tête plus grand qu'elle, elle restait l'adulte, celle qui était là pour prendre son petit fils dans ses bras.

« Tu as tellement grandit Henry, tes mères peuvent être fières de toi » lui chuchota-t-elle les yeux embuées de larmes.

« Je suis un homme maintenant ! » répondit-il tout en bombant le torse et un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Et dis plutôt ça à mes mères, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau téléphone et.. »

« Hop Hop Hop ! J'entends plus rien, je m'en vais, je suis partie ! » s'écria Blanche tout en s'éloignant de son petit fils les mains sur les oreilles.

Blanche avait depuis longtemps accepté les choix de sa fille, elle avait vu changer Régina, évoluer avec le temps, et ce durant toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Au retour des enfers, plus rien n'avait été pareil, sa fille avait encore perdu un être aimé, elle avait était dévastée, mais elle n'avait pas était seule dans cette détresse, Régina aussi avait beaucoup perdu, Robin n'était pas rentré avec eux, lui aussi avait agit en héro, et elle se retrouvait seule, de nouveau, avec Roland à sa charge. Au fils des mois qui suivirent, Blanche avait été spectatrice du rapprochement dans la solitude d'Emma et Régina.

 _Retour en arrière_

« Emma, où vas-tu ? »

Voilà quatre mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à StoryBrook, la vie reprenait son court, les enfants étaient retournés à l'école, Blanche et Charmant avaient annoncé la venue future de leur second enfant peu de temps après, et même cette bonne nouvelle n'aiguayait que très peu l'ambiance du loft.

« Chez Regina » répondit sèchement la blonde en ouvrant la porte

«Encore ? mais tu n'as pas passé une soirée avec nous depuis des lustres »

« Je sais, je… je suis désolée d'accord, Henry a une maquette à faire, et on lui a promis de l'aider.. »

Emma se tenait là, sur place, devant la porte déjà entre-ouverte, regardant ses manches qui avaient l'air tout d'un coup beaucoup plus intéressantes.

Sa mère se rapprocha et lui pris les mains. Elle attendit que sa fille relève la tête pour la regarder, dans les yeux. Rarement elle avait pu trouver dans le regard de quelqu'un une telle tristesse, Emma ne pleurait pas, jamais, enfin du moins pas devant elle, mais ses yeux avaient perdu leurs étincelles.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, je suis ta mère Emma, je suis là pour toi tu le sais ça ? »

« Je sais maman mais je… j'arrive pas à rester ici, je vous aimes tu le sais, mais vous voir heureux comme ça, c'est dur, je… je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas heureuse ici, tu comprends ? » Enfin elle arrivait à dire ce que depuis des semaines elle ressassait, enfin elle arrivait à mettre des mots sur ce quelle ressentait.

« Je comprends chérie » et Blanche la pris dans ses bras.

 _Fin Flashback_

 _Retour Granny's_

Henry avait rejoint Roland à une table du font, il avait maintenant 8ans, ses joues n'étaient plus aussi rondes, ses boucles brunes avaient disparues, mais il avait toujours ses petits yeux malicieux.

« Tu fais quoi Ro ? » demanda Henry en se penchant sur le dossier de la banquette.

« Une liste de tous les cadeaux que je veux que Ma me ramène » répondit le garçon

« Tu sais que là où elles vont elle pourra pas te ramener un livre sur les dinosaures ! Et puis c'est pas encore Noël, pourquoi tu veux une boule à neige ? » lui dit Henry tout en s'asseyant à coté de lui pour lire le papier.

« Je sais… mais je veux pas qu'elle m'oubli, 15 jours c'est long, alors comme ça elle pensera à moi pour tout trouver et comme ça elle sera obligée de revenir pour noël »

Depuis leur retour des enfers, quand Régina avait dû annoncer à Roland que son père ne reviendrait pas, le petit garçon avait mis des mois pour recommencer à parler. Le choc de perdre son deuxième parent l'avait renfermé dans un mutisme quasi-total. Seul Henry au début arrivait à communiquer avec lui. Même Régina s'était retrouvée démunie face à ce silence. Un lien s'était créé entre les deux garçons

« Ro, maman et Ma ne partent que 15 jours, noël c'est dans plus d'un mois, elles seront revenues »

« Promis ? »

« Oui, Roland, promis » répondit Henry tout en tendant son point vers son frère. Le garçon mis sa petite main en point et tapa dans celle de son frère, un grand sourire sur le visage.

David rentra par l'arrière et se dirigea vers Henry et Roland, mettant fin à l'échange.

« Je sais pas comment Régina a rien vu, j'ai entassé quatre valises dans le coffre de la voiture à ta mère, elle a dû lui vider les armoires ! »

« Ma a été plus maligne, elle a tout acheté ! Et puis là où elle vont, je pense pas que maman avait ce genre de vêtements…»

« Ta mère m'étonnera toujours. A quelle heure elles doivent arriver ? »

« Vers 20h je pense, Ma a dit quelles doivent partir tôt demain »

« Ok, venez les garçons on va finir de préparer la voiture avant qu'elles arrivent »

A ce moment là, Red fit une apparition de derrière le comptoir

« Dépéchez vous, Emma vient de m'envoyer un message, elles sont là d'ici 5 minutes ! »

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire j'espère que ça vous a plus, les avis et commentaires sont les biens venus pour me motiver à continuer à écrire..!**

 **Prochain chapitre, on retrouve Régina et Emma ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite de l'histoire, alors j'ai décidé d'avancer doucement dans l'intrigue principale tout en faisant des flashbacks pour raconter des faits marquants qui se sont déroulés durant les 4 ans qui séparent la fin de la saison 5, et l'histoire actuelle.**

 **Bonne lecture ! (j'espère)**

 **Ah oui, je voulais aussi remercié les lecteur(trice)s et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Je prévois de passer la fic en M dans un prochain chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore lequel…**

Avant de partir du manoir, Emma envoya un message à Ruby et donna quelques consignes à Paige ainsi que son numéro de téléphone en cas d'urgence.

Régina l'attendait dans l'allée, les clés à la main, prête à monter au volant de sa nouvelle Mercedes familiale.

Le trajet n'était pas long de Mifflin Street au Dinner, mais le couple aimait partager ces moments en tête à tête, rares depuis la naissance de la petite dernière voilà 7 mois. Depuis, elles n'avaient cessé de se croiser, entre leur travail, l'école et les activités sportives des garçons, même si Henry était parti à l'université depuis 2 mois.

« Emma, si c'était réellement une surprise, je ne serais pas en train de conduire… » Maugréa Régina tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme.

« A qui la faute ?! Tu veux plus monter dans mon bug et tu m'interdis de conduire ta voiture ! »

« Ton engin de la mort sent le poisson depuis que tu as percuté le camion de la déchèterie, je ne monterais plus jamais dans cette boite à conserve ! »

« Hey ! Je te rappelle que cette 'boite de conserve' comme tu dis, je l'ai porté à nettoyer, elle est comme neuve »

« Mhm Mhm.. »

Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, un silence réconfortant qui en disait long. Cela faisait plus de 3 ans qu'elles s'étaient avouées leur sentiment, bientôt 2 ans qu'elles étaient mariées, avaient eu un enfant ensemble, enfin 2 si on considérait Henry, et pour Emma, Roland était comme son fils à part entière. Elles avaient traversé tant d'épreuves toutes les deux, mais là, dans ce moment d'un banal plus que commun, Régina entendait bien plus que le silence, elle entendait l'amour qu'elle avait pour sa femme couler dans ses veines, la magie se synchroniser avec celle d'Emma, se remettant à niveau.

 _FlashBack_

Aujourd'hui cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient rentrés des Enfers, c'était une soirée quasiment ordinaire pour Régina, après sa journée de travail elle irait chercher Roland et Henry chez Blanche, ferait un détour au magasin acheter le nécessaire pour le repas du soir, Emma viendrait manger avec eux avant de repartir chez ses parents. Puis après avoir rangé la cuisine, elle se servirait un dernier verre de vin et s'installerait dans son salon pour penser à sa journée, à son passé et son futur.

Depuis quelques jours, Roland s'ouvrait de nouveau à son entourage, grâce notamment à la patience de la brune et aux visites hebdomadaires chez Archie. Elle avait été soulagée d'entendre de nouveau la voix du petit garçon.

Ses relations avec les habitants de la ville étaient devenues beaucoup plus sereines, bien qu'elle soupçonnait une empathie forcée envers elle à cause de la disparition de Robin. La relation avec les Charming avait aussi beaucoup changée, Blanche était sa plus proche parente désormais, un lien s'était développé au fils du temps entre elles, un profond respect. Elle se sentait dans sa famille avec eux, ils étaient sa famille. C'est pour cela que, sans frapper à la porte, elle entra dans le loft, et ce qu'elle vit fût un tout nouveau spectacle.

« Mama ! Regarde, je suis un chevalier ! » S'écria Roland lorsqu'il vît la brune à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

David était à quatre pattes parterre, le garçon sur son dos, portant une couronne sur sa petite tête et une fausse épée dans main brandissante. Henry, face à lui, faisant semblant de l'attaquer lui aussi armé d'une épée.

Le regard de la brune croisa celui d'Emma qui était, elle, assise sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. C'était la première fois, depuis leur retour, qu'elle voyait un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la blonde, et, inconsciemment, elle aussi souriait, réellement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Avec un hochement de tête elle se tourna vers ses fils, qui continuaient à s'amuser sans se soucier de l'échange qui venait de se passer. Blanche, qui était accoudée au bar de la cuisine, n'avait, elle, rien manquer.

« Roland, chéri, va chercher ton sac, je ne voudrais pas que notre précieux destrier se fasse mal » Rajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur

« Mais maman… je veux rester, on s'amuse ici au moins »

Une pointe douloureuse atteint Regina dans sa poitrine, certes, depuis leur retour, rien n'avait été facile, mais elle essayait, vraiment, d'être à la hauteur pour ses fils, de tenir bon, de combler le vide que Roland ressentait. De savoir que le petit garçon était moins épanoui chez elle qu'ici la ramena directement à la douleur profonde de sa solitude. Mais néanmoins elle devait tenir, cette journée avait été suffisamment difficile pour qu'elle se retrouve seule dans sa grande maison vide.

Elle s'accroupit face au petit brun qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et lui souleva le menton

« Chéri, maman va faire des macaroni ce soir, tu aimes ça non ? »

« Oui, mais je veux rester ici, s'il te plait »

Blanche s'approcha alors, proposant qu'après tout c'était la fin de semaine, et que ça leur ferait plaisir de garder leurs petits fils pour la nuit.

Tout en se redressant, Régina chuchota pour éviter que le garçon n'entende.

« Ca fait 6 mois, Blanche, j'ai besoin d'eux ce soir »

Emma qui, pendant l'échange, s'était rapprochée, pris enfin la parole.

« Régina, je crois que moi j'aimerai manger un peu de tes macaronis au fromage »

Toute deux se tenaient face à face, comprenant dans le regard de l'autre qu'elles avaient mutuellement besoin de se retrouver ensemble ce soir, une présence compréhensive, un égal.

« Et bien c'est réglé ! Roland il se fait tard, on va aller prendre le bain. Pendant ce temps ton frère et ton grand père vont aller nous chercher une grande pizza pour ce soir ! » Intervint la femme enceinte.

Le petit garçon sauta au cou de sa mère pour l'embrasser, et après ses dernières recommandations, Régina laissa aller son fils et se retourna vers la Blonde.

« Emma, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée tu sais »

« Régina, j'ai envi de passer la soirée rien que toute les deux, j'en ai besoin, tu es la seule qui ne me juge pas, qui me comprend » répondit timidement Emma en regardant ses pieds.

Reprenant confiance en elle, la Brune pris une main d'Emma pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

« Très bien Miss Swan, dans une heure chez moi » avant de rajouter sur un ton tout aussi sérieux

« Et apportes du vin, je crois qu'on en aura besoin ».

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Régina ferma la porte et écouta le silence de sa maison, insupportable, après avoir ôté son manteau, elle se dirigea vers sa station d'accueil, y posa son téléphone et choisit une playlist que lui avait fait Henry peu de temps après leur retour des Enfers. Il avait essentiellement enregistré des morceaux de Jazz, et étrangement cette musique calmait Régina.

Elle commença à sortir les casseroles, et insidieusement une appréhension lui pris le ventre, une légère sensation de fourmillement. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle recevait la blonde, elle avait mangé chez elle quasiment tous les soirs depuis 2 mois, mais d'un coup elle comprit, cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'elle n'avait pas partagé un repas avec une seule autre personne. Un tête à tête, voilà ce à quoi elle se préparait. Il faut dire qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées ces dernières semaines, mais étrangement elles n'avaient jamais vraiment verbalisé leurs émotions.

A l'extérieur, Emma, tenant une bouteille de vin dans chacune de ses mains moites, se débattait avec elle-même, devait-elle sonner ou devait-elle entrer sans frapper comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines? Elle fini par taper trois coups à la porte.

« Emma, deux bouteilles ? Je n'avais pas compris qu'on passerait une soirée si alcoolisée... » Sourit la brune en laissant entrer Emma.

« Tu penses pas qu'on en aurait besoin… ? »

« J'imagine oui… viens, allons dans la cuisine »

Le repas fût étrange, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait engager réellement la conversation, ne parlant que des garçons et de la grossesse de Blanche.

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant » lâcha Régina

Emma, qui s'était levée pour débarrasser les assiettes, s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder la Brune, sans rien dire, elle attendait que Régina continu. Elle avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne servait à rien de pousser la mairesse, alors elle posa les assiettes et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Régina jouait avec un morceau de papiers laissé sur la table, et pris une grande inspiration

« Longue histoire, mais pour faire court je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, à l'époque je pensais que c'était la seule chose à faire, pour lutter contre ma mère, alors j'ai bu une potion »

« je suis désolée Régina, je ne savais pas… » et rajouta doucement « Henry a eu de la chance de t'avoir pour mère, je le vois maintenant, et Roland t'appelle maman, ils t'aiment »

« Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans eux » elle hésita puis leva enfin la tête « Seul Robin était au courant » fini-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Un long silence suivit, Emma n'osait rien dire, que dire de toute façon, elle savait ce que Régina ressentait, elle ressentait la même chose. Et Régina savait cela.

La Brune finit par se lever, remplissant leur verre de vin avant de faire signe à Emma de la suivre au salon. Elle allait s'installer sur le canapé mais Emma s'essaya au sol, le dos en appuis sur le divan, et fît signe à Régina de venir se poser à côté d'elle. Elles sirotaient leur verre dans un silence confortable, regardant leurs jambes tendues devant elles.

« Tu aimes le Jazz » déclara soudainement Emma

« Oui, en quoi est-ce étonnant ? » répondit surprise Regina

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, avec Neal, on aimait aller dans ces vieux bars sombres de NewYork, écouter des JazzBands »

« Comment est-ce ? NewYork ? »

« Immense, bruyant, mais chaleureux, vivant mais en même temps à l'angle d'une rue tu peux te retrouver seule, dans une foule d'inconnus »

« Parfois je me demande comment aurait été ma vie si j'étais réellement repartie de zéro »

« Tu l'as fait ici Régina, tu es repartie de zéro, tout comme moi… »

Un autre silence emplit la pièce, seule la musique berçait leurs pensés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Régina gloussa et portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais un jour, assises sur le sol de mon salon, alors qu'il faut bien l'avouer, mon divan est beaucoup plus confortable, avec la fille de Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant, j'aurais peut être réfléchit à deux fois avant de lancer ma malédiction »

La blonde ne répondit pas, et Régina réalisa, qu'après avoir parler, que ses mots pourraient l'avoir blessé.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça » elle chercha le regard de la blonde et attendit qu'Emma tourne la tête vers elle. Des larmes, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Emma pleurer.

« Je, je suis désolée Emma, j'apprécie plus que tu ne le penses d'être avec toi ce soir. »

Et sans une hésitation, elle se surprit à tendre sa main pour venir la poser sur la joue d'Emma et avec son pouce effleura une larme.

« J'apprécie aussi d'être avec toi Régina, quand je suis là avec toi et les garçons, c'est comme si un poids disparaissait de mes épaules, je me sens mieux, je me sens bien. C'est comme si je puisais en toi une énergie qui me redonne goût à la vie. »

Tout en écouter ces paroles, Régina avait laissé sa main sur le visage d'Emma, et la regarder fixement dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi » Répondit doucement Regina et incontrôlablement son regard fît un bref aller retour sur la bouche d'Emma où une autre larme avait roulé pour s'arrêter sur le bord supérieur de ses lèvres.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Emma baissa les yeux à son tour pour voir les lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes de Regina et quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, elles réduisirent l'écart. Prises dans leurs souffles mutuels, la douceur de leurs lèvres se mêlèrent pour une fraction de seconde avant de se détacher, toutes deux retenaient leur respiration, une timidité nouvelle, yeux dans les yeux, avant de relâcher l'air qu'elles avaient inconsciemment gardé et, dans un second élan, se relièrent dans un baisé doux et appuyé.

 _Fin du FlashBack_

 _Retour dans la voiture_

Emma regardait sa femme conduire, en souriant

« Tu sais que tu fais ce petit truc avec ta bouche quand tu réfléchis »

« Oh ? Et je fais quoi exactement ? » Demanda la Brune amusée

« Tu as la lèvre inférieure pincée, comme si tu te mordillais, c'est mignon »

« Je ne suis pas 'mignon' Miss Swan ! » Ce qui fît rire Emma. La Brune continua

« Et je ne réfléchi pas, je me concentre »

«Sur quoi ? »

« Sur nous… » Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite pour voir si Emma comprenait, elle continua

« Quand on est silencieuse comme maintenant, tu n'as jamais rien senti ? »

« Il faut dire que je ressens toujours quelque chose Régina » Répondit ludique Emma en remuant les sourcils, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment là, elles arrivèrent au Dinner, Régina gara la voiture et, tout en se tournant légèrement vers la blonde, elle la regarda dans les yeux en lui prenant la main gauche avec sa main gauche.

« Et là ? Tu le sens ? »

Emma ressenti un léger picotement au niveau de leur alliance, et en baissant les yeux elle découvrit une légère lueur blanche.

« C'est la magie chérie, Notre magie, quand tu me vois faire cette tête c'est parce que je me concentre pour te sentir, me synchroniser avec toi. Notre magie est liée tout aussi bien dans notre tête, que dans notre corps, toutes nos cellules sont reliées.

Emma avait le souffle court, elle se noyait dans l'amour qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa femme.

« Je le sens bébé »

« Toi et moi on a mis longtemps à se trouver » murmura Régina

« Je t'aime tant Régina »

Elles se penchèrent pour unir leurs lèvres, et comme souvent dans ces moments intenses, un halot blanc entourait leur visages.

J **'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos impressions aussi bien bonnes (ça motive à écrire) que les moins bonnes (ça fait avancer) !**

 **J'écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous, alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir des échanges avec vous ! Prenez 2min pour me donner vos impressions c'est super important :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit alors pas de spoiler désolée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que ça ma pris pour mettre à jour ce chapitre. la vie réelle est parfois difficile à surmonter, et j'ai tendance à rentrer chez moi après la journée de travail et me caler sans rien faire... Bref J'espère que cette suite vous plaira** **. je pense que le prochain chapitre passera en M**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de laisser une petit commentaire, c'est très apprécié.**

* * *

C'est main dans la main que le couple s'avançait vers l'entrée du restaurant. On pouvait voir depuis l'extérieur la lumière des décorations, tous les invités étaient regroupés au fond de la salle, Roland et Henry en première ligne, leurs grands parents derrière eux les mains sur leurs épaules.

Avec un dernier regard complice, Emma ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Régina.

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! » s'écria d'une seule voix toute l'assemblée à la vue de la Brune.

Bien que s'y attendant, Régina était toujours surprise et émue de l'élan d'amour qu'elle recevait tous les jours. Ces personnes, autrefois effrayées, la regardaient aujourd'hui avec un profond respect, et les quelques enfants qui étaient là avaient une grande admiration pour elle. Emma s'approcha par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras à la taille pour lui murmurer à l'oreille

« Bon anniversaire mon amour » et l'embrassa dans le creux du coup, inspirant son doux parfum musqué.

Roland couru vers elles, se jetant dans le ventre de Régina pour l'encercler, Henry suivait juste derrière pour faire un câlin à sa mère. La brune était comblée, entourée par les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie.

Bientôt tout le monde vînt lui souhaiter le meilleur, pour enfin s'éparpiller dans la salle, laissant seule le couple.

« Merci d'avoir organisé tout ça pour moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que ma vie est si normal et si heureuse. »

« Et c'est pas fini ! Tu n'as pas encore eu ta vraie surprise ! » Se réjouit Emma

«Emma ! Tu le sais que je déteste ça, tu m'avais promis »

La blonde ignora la remarque de sa femme, et, avec un grand sourire, pris un couteau posé sur le bar, se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde en faisant tinter son verre.

« Les gars, un peu de silence ! J'aimerais faire une déclaration à la femme de ma vie »

Régina, gênée par l'attention soudaine, resta assise sur son tabouret, n'osant pas quitter des yeux la blonde maintenant au milieu de la pièce.

 _FlashBack_

Après leur premier baiser, Régina et Emma avaient passé le reste de la soirée à pleurer, rire et se raconter des anecdotes sur leur vie passée. Regina avait encore du mal à assumer toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre dans son passé de Méchante Reine, mais en regardant Emma qui l'écoutait d'un air si captivé, elle commençait à voir la raison de tout cela. La Blonde, de son coté, était heureuse d'apprendre à connaître une autre facette de la reine, dans tout ce qu'elle entendait, elle trouvait extraordinaire l'évolution et les changements qu'elle voyait en Régina.

Emma avait aussi raconté son histoire, son passé dans les différentes familles d'accueil, les difficultés qu'elle avait eu à vraiment se sentir à sa place. La brune était émerveillée pour sa force de caractère et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve toute sa vie. Elle se trouva surprise par ce sentiment de protection qu'elle ressentait pour Emma.

C'est quand un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient passé toute la nuit parterre, les verres de vin depuis longtemps oubliés sur le sol.

« Je devrais probablement rentrer avant que mes parents convoquent le conseil pour alarmer la ville de mon absence » rit Emma un peu gênée de ne pas avoir réalisé le temps qu'il s'était écoulé.

« Oh crois moi, ta mère sait très bien où tu as passé la nuit, je pense même qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de garder les garçons pour la nuit »

Emma avait l'air choqué d'entendre ça, certes sa mère n'avait jamais plus relevé le fait qu'elle passait toutes ses soirées chez Régina depuis leur discutions, mais de là à la pousser vers la Brune…

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que… »

« Je connais ta mère depuis très longtemps, et je ne serais pas étonnée…. » Répondit amusée Régina tout en se levant.

Emma était encore assise au sol, les yeux perdus dans le vide, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire Régina.

Depuis leur retour des Enfers, la relation qu'elle avait avec Régina avait beaucoup évoluée, d'un soutient mutuel, elle avait développé une grande affection pour la Brune. Ce baisé, elle avait voulu lui donner depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et étrangement elle ne ressentait pas de scrupule vis-à-vis de Killian. Bien sûr, elle l'avait aimé et l'aimerai toute sa vie, mais ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant pour Régina était totalement différent, elle avait l'impression que leur rapprochement était inévitable, elle ressentait une connexion avec elle.

Se rendant compte du vide à coté d'elle, elle releva la tête pour trouver la brune la main tendue dans sa direction.

« Un peu d'aide ? » demanda Régina avec un sourire.

Emma lui pris la main pour se mettre debout et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Régina, surprise par la soudaine proximité. Elles se regardèrent en silence, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre, main dans la main.

« Ecoute Emma, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je ne veux vraiment pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je tiens plus que je ne le pensais à ce que nous avons développé ces derniers moi, et… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi Régina ? » coupa la Blonde

Régina resta surprise par l'intervention d'Emma, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre pour être honnête, elle avait aimé embrasser la femme qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas ressenti de tristesse, de solitude. Tout semblait léger en sa présence. Mais de là à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur… Elle avait trop souffert, trop de fois.

Elle ne répondait pas et, au lieu de soutenir le regard d'Emma, baissa la tête, de peur d'y lire un quelconque jugement.

«Régina, si je te demande ça, c'est que pour moi, j'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée, et j'espère que toi aussi » lui dit Emma en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui relever le visage et croiser son regard, avant d'ajouter

« Et je voudrais vraiment qu'on essaie de se rendre heureuses mutuellement, tu me rends heureuse Régina, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ça de nouveau, je crois même que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… »

« Emma, j'ai aimé passer cette soirée avec toi, je voudrais ça aussi, passer plus de temps avec toi, j'ai aimé t'embrasser » fini Régina une légère teinte rosée sur son visage.

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, qui était restée prêt de sa bouche, et tourna légèrement son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur la paume de sa main. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés et la Blonde eût un frisson dans le dos.

«Ouai ? jveux dire, on peut continuer à faire comme avant et… »

« Emma, voudrais-tu venir manger avec moi demain midi, chez Granny's, rien que toute les deux ? »

« Comme un rendez-vous galant ? » demanda Emma un sourire aux lèvres

Régina ne répondit pas, mais à la place se pencha et murmura un oui à peine audible avant d'appuyer ses lèvres sur celles de la Blonde. Ce baisé était plus insistant que tous les précédants. Régina prit avec ses lèvres, maintenant mouillées, la lèvre inférieure d'Emma, passant furtivement le bout de sa langue dessus, avant d'appliquer une légère aspiration et de la relâcher. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand Emma l'encercla de ses bras à la taille et vint poser encore une fois ses lèvres, imitant ce que la Brune venait de faire. Toutes deux étaient à bout de souffle quand enfin elles se séparèrent.

Le lendemain, la blonde entra dans la salle de restaurant à midi pile, cherchant du regard la brune. Ne la voyant pas, elle décida de s'installer à la table du fond, face à l'entrée, afin de pouvoir attendre Régina. Plus les minutes passées, plus une angoisse se développait. Après un dernier baisé sur le pas de la porte ce matin, elle était rentrée chez elle prendre une douche et se changer, puis elle avait passé la matinée à faire sa patrouille, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage, mais maintenant assise là depuis presque vingt minutes, elle commençait à se demander si Régina n'avait pas changé d'avis. Au son de la cloche de la porte d'entrée, elle leva les yeux et relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'ait pas eu conscience te tenir.

Régina marcha droit vers elle.

« Excuse moi Emma, j'ai été retenu par un appel, il semblerait que toute la zone ouest de la ville ait une coupure d'eau, je devais régler ça avant de partir » fit Régina en s'asseyant à coté d'Emma.

« Pas de problème, mais je t'avoue que j'ai bien cru que tu avais changé d'avis.. »

« Non Emma, non.. Ecoute, je pensais ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je tiens beaucoup à toi, et voir notre relation évoluer comme ça, certes cela peut paraître précipité pour les autres.. » Et à ces mots elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon dans la salle, cherchant si certains habitant écoutaient leur conversation

« Mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer plus de temps avec toi »

Emma n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la brune, et lorsque celle-ci eut fini de parler, elle posa sa main sur celle de Régina.

« Je suis contente d'entendre ça, encore une raison de plus pour me faire sourire aujourd'hui » fini-t-elle avec une lumière dans les yeux.

Bien que plus proches qu'à l'accoutumé, personnes ne releva le changement qu'il y avait entre elles. Manger côte à côte, se parlant document au creux de l'oreille, même les rires qu'elles échangeaient n'attirèrent pas un regard sur elles. D'une certaine manière, tous ces changements paraissaient naturels.

 _Fin du FlashBack_

Emma n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir des discours devant tant de monde, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ouvrir son cœur.

« Il y a trois ans et demi, je t'ai dit pour la première fois à quel point tu me rendais heureuse, à quel point la vie me semblait plus belle avec toi, et depuis, pas une journée ne se passe sans que je ne le pense, le matin en me réveillant à tes côtés. Tu m'as donné ce qui m'est le plus chère. Des enfants que j'aime voir grandir et être heureux, une maison pleine de rires, un soutient dans tout ce que fait, et le plus important tu me fais me sentir à la maison. »

Elle s'approcha de sa femme, parlant plus doucement pour que ses derniers mots ne soient que pour elle

« Je t'aime Régina, de tout mon corps et de tout mon être. »

Régina avait des larmes aux yeux, elle se nourrissait de tous ces mots d'amour. Henry et Roland s'étaient rapprochés, tout deux en admiration devant leurs mères.

« Dit lui la surprise Ma ! » s'écria joyeusement Roland.

« Régina, demain matin, on part pour NewYork, en avion, puis je te ferais visiter tous les meilleurs endroits de la ville, avant de louer une voiture pour longer toute la côte jusqu'en Floride ! »

* * *

 **Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! je trouve ma motivation dans vos commentaires ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, et désolée pour le délai si long pour ce nouveau chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic, et je rencontre quelques difficultés d'inspiration et de concentration pour écrire…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

 **Cette histoire est maintenant M. C'est donc également la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça donc je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai réussi…**

 **Vous me direz…**

 **Merci pour les gentils commentaires, et pour les commentaires négatifs non constructifs, ca ne sert qu'à une chose… décourager à écrire…**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Emma avait mis presque un mois pour organiser les 15 jours de vacances que Regina méritait. Elle avait réservé le premier vol de la journée, en première classe, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de NewYork, elle avait réservée, dans un hôtel cinq étoiles proche de TimeSquare et de CentralPark, une suite de luxe, qui proposait une vue imprenable sur le parc avec terrasse et un jacuzzi. Elles devaient rester 5 jours dans la ville. Puis, elle avait commandé une voiture de location sur place pour longer la côte jusqu'en Floride, où elle comptait bien profiter de la plage de Miami et de sa femme en maillot de bain.

Régina n'était quasiment jamais sortie de Storybrook, hormis pour aller chercher Henry pour son adoption, et un bref aller retour à NewYork avec Emma pour aller chercher Robin. Elle avait toujours voulu explorer l'extérieur, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage, ni l'occasion après la rupture de sa malédiction.

Après son annonce, Emma et les garçons regardaient avec appréhension Régina qui dévisageait maintenant la Blonde en face d'elle.

« Régina, dis quelque chose ? »

« Je, je sais pas quoi dire… qui va garder Ambre et Rolland ? »

« Je suis en vacances maman, je m'en occuperais ! » coupa Henry

« Et mes baguages ? Je ne sais même pas quoi emporter… »

« Les valises sont déjà prêtes, il ne manque que toi ! » répondit joyeusement Emma

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas être sans contrôles sur les événements Emma… »

« Je sais bébé, mais là c'est des vacances ! J'ai tout prévu, tu vas pouvoir vraiment te reposer, tu en as besoin, et puis on est jamais partie en lune de miel, n'oubli pas… »

Après avoir absorbé la nouvelle, Régina trouva finalement que c'était une très bonne idée, elle n'avait pas profité de sa femme depuis des mois, certes elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde ce pourquoi elle était fatiguée, mais une coupure de 15 jours ne pourrait faire de mal à personne.

« De toute façon, je ne crois pas pouvoir refuser non ?! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se pencha vers la blonde et lui murmura un merci avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, toutes deux les yeux pétillants.

« Bahhh ! Arrêtez ça, tout le monde est là vous savez ?! » se plaint Rolland en faisant une grimace exagérée, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.

« Aller viens Ro, on va voir si il reste quelque chose à manger » lui dit Henry en le prenant par les épaules pour l'éloigner de ses mères.

Toujours assise sur un tabouret, Régina tira sa femme entre ses jambes, l'encerclant, ses mains sur ses reins. Emma, elle, avait posé ses mains autour du cou de la Brune.

« Alors… ? 15 jours toi et moi, en tête à tête Miss Swan… ? »

« Mhmm Mhmm, j'ai pensé à ça depuis des semaines, je vais te faire découvrir les meilleurs restaurants de NewYork, les coins les plus romantiques des Etats-Unis, puis on prendra la route comme Thelma et Louise, sans le drame hein ! Et enfin on se fera bronzer sur le sable chaud de Miami » lui murmura Emma avec un clin d'œil.

« Chérie, je vois que tu as tout planifié… » roucoula la Brune

« Oh oui…. J'ai pensé à tout ! » gloussa Emma en pensant à ce qu'elle avait mis dans ses bagages.

 _FlashBack_

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Régina et Emma se voyaient plus souvent, à vrais dire tous les midis elles déjeunaient ensemble, soit chez Granny's, soit au bord de l'eau sur les quais du port, ou sur la plage lorsqu'il faisait beau. Emma avait insisté pour agir naturellement en publique, et à la grande surprise de Régina, personne n'avait relevé leur rapprochement. Le soir, Emma allait manger chez la Brune, et restait plus longtemps une fois les garçons au lit. Mais tous les soirs, elle rentrer chez les Charmant.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Régina hésitait à proposer à la Blonde de passer la nuit chez elle, mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas encore trop tôt pour être plus intimes, elle se sentait prête maintenant, elle avait eu envie d'Emma de plus en plus chaque jour, mais c'était quelque chose dont elles n'avaient pas encore parlé. Certes, leurs baisés étaient devenus de plus en plus entreprenants, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aller plus loin Emma finissait toujours par couper leur élan et prétextait qu'il se faisait tard et qu'elle devait rentrer. La frustration de Régina avait grandit de manière exponentielle depuis le début de la semaine, elle se demandait même si la Blonde avait envie d'elle.

Emma, de son côté, était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à l'intimité qu'elle avait avec Régina. Il faut dire que depuis longtemps elle n'avait pas était aussi proche de quelqu'un. Bien qu'aimant Hook, ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger plus que des baisés. Ainsi, depuis Walsh elle n'avait plus eu de rapport avec qui que ce soit. Elle avait envie de Regina, mais se trouva maladroite, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour plaire à la Brune. Elle n'avait jamais été avec une femme, et elle n'avait pas osé l'avouer à Régina.

Le mercredi soir, le repas s'était passé comme à son habitude, Henry et Rolland racontant leurs histoires de leur journée d'école, pendant que Régina et Emma les écoutaient attentivement. Puis, après avoir débarrassé la table, les garçons avaient dit bonne nuit à Emma et étaient montés dans leurs chambres se préparer pour le coucher. La blonde faisait la vaisselle alors que Régina finissait de ranger le salon après la tornade de jeu que les garçons avaient laissé. Elle monta ensuite embrasser ses fils. En arrivant à la cuisine elle vit Emma de dos, sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ranger quelque chose dans le placard. Son haut était légèrement remonté et elle pouvait apercevoir la peau du bas du dos de la Blonde. N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha silencieusement et vint poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma, qui sursauta.

« Je pourrais finir de ranger demain tu sais ? » susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la Blonde

Des frissons parcoururent le corps d'Emma, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle fini de poser le plat et fît mine d'aller chercher autre chose à ranger. Régina l'arrêta en lui prenant la main.

« Emma, laisses, tu n'es pas obligée » insista la brune

« Ca me fait plaisir Régina, c'est le moins que je puisse faire »

« Et moi ce qui me ferait plaisir c'est d'être sur le canapé, sous une couverture avec ma copine »

Emma déglutit à ces mots, elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Régina, mais elle était complètement gelée, son cerveau fonctionné pourtant à mille à l'heure. Elle appréhendait de décevoir la Brune, d'être maladroite, pourtant elle en avait envie plus que tout, mais ses incertitudes la bloquaient totalement.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller, ils annoncent de la pluie » dit-elle sans assurance

Régina lui lâcha la main et recula. D'un air triste elle dévisagea un moment la Blonde voulant poser mille questions, avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol, soudain honteuse d'avoir voulu plus.

Elle se sentait repoussée, par l'unique personne avec qui elle s'était ouverte entièrement, en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance pas même avec Robin ni Daniel elle avait partagé autant.

Quand elle releva la tête, Emma vit des larmes dans ses yeux

« Régina, je… »

« J'ai compris Emma, tu as été parfaitement claire… » la coupa la Brune

« Non, au contraire. Ecoute je, je veux vraiment passer du temps avec toi, mais je… »

« 'Mais' quoi Emma ? Quoi ? 'mais je préfère qu'on reste amies', 'mais je n'ai pas envie de toi' ? »

« Quoi ?! Non Régina, non ! » Elle souffla pour reprendre confiance en elle avant de continuer

« Ecoutes, depuis Walsh, je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas été intime avec Kilian. Ca fait plus de deux ans que je n'ai pas… »

Elle regarda la brune sans vouloir finir sa phrase. Régina avait l'air étonné

« Mais je pensais, enfin je croyais que… »

« Non. Et il y a autre chose… tu es la première femme avec qui je suis intime à ce niveau et, et c'est nouveau pour moi Régina, je sais pas comment te faire plaisir, je suis pas… »

A ces mots, Régina avait oublié toutes ses craintes, elle se rapprocha de la Blonde et lui pris le visage dans ses deux mains.

« Regarde moi Emma, quoi que tu fasses tu me fais plaisir, la manière dont tu me regardes me fait plaisir, si tu n'es pas prête, j'attendrais. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il faut être deux pour ça »

« Mais je veux Régina, je veux » répondit Emma enfin libre d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis des semaines.

Elle se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la Brune. Régina la laissa faire, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas ce soir. La Blonde était trop émotionnée. Elle recula légèrement la tête, sans se décoller d'Emma, afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Pas ce soir Emma, pas comme ça. On se verra demain, mais maintenant je veux que tu rentres, que tu te prennes un bon bain et que tu te reposes »

Après un dernier baisé, Régina ferma la porte, et s'y adossa, soupirant.

Le lendemain, la journée avait été horrible pour Régina, elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'arrêter pour manger, restant qu'une demi-heure au Dinner avec Emma, sans avoir le temps de discuter trop profondément. Le reste de la journée, elle avait à peine eu le temps de boucler tous les dossiers en cours avant la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil. Heureusement le jeudi était la soirée mexicaine établie par la Blonde. En rentrant chez elle et en entendant les rires dans la cuisine, toute sa fatigue fût mise de côté.

Ils étaient à table quand le téléphone d'Emma et le sien sonnèrent en même temps.

« Je paris que c'est ta mère… » se moqua la Brune alors qu'elle regardait Emma prendre son téléphone

« Gagné ! Elle veut savoir si les garçons peuvent dormir chez eux demain soir, il y a une exposition sur les animaux de la forêt enchantée et les dinosaures de ce monde samedi, elle voulait les amener là bas»

« Oh oui maman, s'il te plait » s'écria Henry

« Oh ouiii mamaa, s'il te plait » imita avec un grand sourire Roland au même moment

« Qui suis-je pour ôter ces beaux sourires… c'est d'accord, mais à une condition, vous préparer vos affaires ce soir, et n'oubliez pas vos brosses à dents »

Les deux garçons sortirent de table en courant pour monter dans leur chambre.

« Ca ne te dérange pas de prendre leur sacs ce soir ? Ils auront leurs affaires chez ta mère pour demain comme ça »

« Non pas du tout. Donc… demain soir c'est toi et moi alors ? » répondit Emma avant de rajouter

« Ca te dirait qu'on sorte manger dehors ? »

« Emma, nous mangeons dehors tous les midis » rit la Brune

« Je voulais dire en dehors de la ville Régina. A dix minutes de la frontière nord de la ville il y a un petit village de pécheur, j'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller »

« Et bien Miss Swan, serait-ce un rendez vous galant ? » sourit Régina l'œil coquin

« Il se pourrait bien Madame le Maire, il se pourrait bien... » imita Emma

Le vendredi soir, en arrivant devant la porte de Regina, Emma hésita un instant avant de finalement lâcher la poignée et sonna. Elle voulait que la soirée soit parfaite. Elle avait récemment acheté une robe, se disant que l'occasion viendrait sûrement. Et la voilà dans sa nouvelle robe beige clair lui moulant parfaitement le corps, avec quelques strass sur le décolleté plongeant. Elle n'était pas trop courte, pour rester classe, mais encore une fente remontait sur le coté de sa jambe droite. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux de sorte que de grandes vagues entouraient son visage, son maquillage resté naturel.

Lorsque Régina vint ouvrir la porte, elles étaient toutes les deux subjuguées par le spectacle qu'elles avaient devant leurs yeux.

La Brune avait revêtu une robe noire toute aussi moulante, avec un grand décolleté rond, et une longueur qui n'arrivait pas à ses genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon faussement négligé. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense et sa bouche de couleur nude naturel.

« Emma, tu es magnifique » accueillit la Brune après le choc passé

« Merci » répondit Emma une légère teinte rosée aux joues. Avant d'ajouter en s'avançant vers la Régina tout en lui tendant un bouquet de Camélia rouge et rose.

« Et je peux te retourner le compliment, tu es… whoua.. »

« Merci chérie, je vais mettre ses fleurs dans un vase et on peut partir »

Comme elle se retourna, Emma put découvrir son dos nu jusqu'au creux des reins.

« Euh, Régina ? Prend un chandail… il fait un peu froid ! »

Elle n'avait certainement pas envie que d'autres personnes puissent voir ce qu'elle seule voulait découvrir ce soir.

Etre en dehors de StoryBrook pour Régina était assez perturbant, sans sa magie, elle se sentait sans défenses, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant que ce sentiment ne se dissipe. Après à peine 20 minutes elles arrivèrent au restaurant.

Il était au bord de l'eau, une grande terrasse en teck surplombant la plage. Seuls quelques réverbères en bois éclairaient les tables, toutes isolées les une des autres, donnant suffisamment d'intimité au couple. Pour la Brune se fût une première. Elle n'avait jamais été dans un restaurant comme celui là, et être là avec Emma rendait la soirée encore plus spéciale. Elles passèrent la soirée à se régaler de fruits de mer et de champagne. C'était pour elles assez libérateur de se retrouver en tête à tête, entourées de personnes inconnues. Bien sûr à StoryBrook elles ne se cachaient pas, mais ici, dans une ambiance si romantique, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher. Tout le repas, Emma n'avait cessé de caresser le bras et la main de Régina, jouant avec ses doigts. La brune, elle, avait ôté une de ses chaussures pour caresser le mollet de la Blonde.

Deux heures après, en arrivant au manoir, Emma suivit Régina dans le hall d'entrée. Toute la soirée elle n'avait pensé qu'à ça, revenir entre ces quatre murs, un lieu dans lequel elle avait apprit à être elle-même, où elle avait su s'ouvrir à la Brune, mettre à nu ses peurs et ses pensées les plus profondes. Un endroit qu'elle considérait depuis quelque temps comme sa maison. Alors que Régina enlevait ses talons, Emma s'approcha doucement et vint poser sa main sur la nuque dégagée de la brune, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Régina ressentit alors des frissons tout le long de sa colonne et ferma les yeux retenant un gémissement. La Blonde, tout en gardant ses lèvres sur la peau douce de Régina, s'imprégnant de son odeur, fît descendre sa main le long du dos nu de Régina, l'effleurant à peine. Régina se retourna lentement pour lui faire face.

« Emma, si tu ne comptes pas rester avec moi ce soir, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me maintenir si tu continues à faire ça… »

« Je n'ai jamais autant voulu rester quelque part que maintenant, là avec toi. Régina j'ai envie de toi, plus que tu peux l'imaginer, je me sens prête.. Mais je voulais savoir... est-ce que toi tu as déjà…»

« Non » coupa Régina en la regardant dans les yeux, avant de rajouter

« Quand j'étais, et bien l'EvilQueen, j'ai passé tout mon temps à courir après la vengeance, je n'avais que très peu de distractions… » elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur la place du chasseur à cette époque.

« Alors, on va découvrir ça ensemble Emma » finit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde.

En arrivant dans la chambre, dans la pénombre où seules les lumières de la rue s'infiltraient à travers les rideaux, elle ferma la porte et prit Emma par la main. Elle marcha à reculons jusqu'au pied du lit.

« J'ai eu envi de ce moment depuis longtemps» chuchota-elle tout en caressant d'un doigt la clavicule d'Emma. Elle suivit la couture de son décolleté et sentit la blonde prendre une grande inspiration. Emma avait passé ses mains derrière elle et l'attira dans un baisé profond. Doucement l'intensité augmenta et leurs langues se titillaient, se cherchaient. Régina avait remonté ses mains pour s'accrocher à la chevelure de la blonde. Seule des bruits de respiration et d'halètements remplissaient la pièce. Petit à petit la timidité de leur geste disparaissait, Régina commença à descendre la fermeture éclair dans le dos de la blonde mais s'arrêta un instant et décolla ses lèvres.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui » répondit Emma avec un grand sourire, avant de rattacher sa bouche à celle de la brune.

Régina avait déjà fini d'ouvrir la robe, et la fit glisser le long de ses bras musclés. Elle tomba aux pieds d'Emma. La Brune se détacha une nouvelle fois du baiser, pour admirer le corps de la femme en face d'elle. La Blonde avait un soutient gorge et un shorty blanc en dentelle, sa poitrine se relevait à chaque respiration, gonflant un peu plus à chaque fois le galbe de ses seins. Régina posa sa main au creux de la hanche caressant avec son pouce le ventre tonique de la Blonde.

« Tu es si belle Emma » dit-elle avant de se pencher pour picorer le cou de la blonde, remontant jusqu'à son lobe de l'oreille et le pris entre ses lèvres.

Emma senti une chaleur s'intensifier dans son centre. Elle voulait explorer tout le corps de la Brune, lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Avec ses deux mains elle attrapa le bas de la robe de Régina et la fit remonter doucement le long de ses jambes. Elle s'écarta un instant de la Brune afin que celle-ci puisse lever les bras et ainsi sortir de sa robe. Elle admira à son tour le corps de la femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, son soutient gorge et string noir contrastant avec sa peau hâlée.

N'y tenant plus, Régina, l'attira dans un baisé affamé, retournant leur position pour permettre à la Blonde de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle posa un genou sur le matelas avant de se tenir à ses épaules et se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses de la Blonde. Leur poitrines pressées ensemble, le frottement de leur dessous intensifiaient un peu plus le plaisir, alors que leurs langues étaient maintenant dans une bataille vitale.

Emma avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses tremblantes de Régina et remontait jusqu'à ses fesses. La blonde était submergée par cette sensation d'avoir Régina entre ses mains, et bientôt elle la sentit onduler. Leurs centres s'effleuraient, elle pouvait sentir l'humidité croissante de l'autre femme à travers le tissu. Régina se détacha pour plonger son regard dans le siens, un regard emplit de désir. Doucement Emma défit le fermoir de la dernière barrière qui la séparait des seins de la Brune, avant de faire glisser les bretelles. Régina se tenait là, quasiment nue devant ses yeux, et la seule envie qu'elle ressentait était de goutter sa chair. Elle se pencha et pris entre ses lèvres le mamelon droit de Régina. Celle-ci ne put retenir un souffle de plaisir quand la Blonde aspira légèrement son mamelon et pris sa chevelure dans sa main. De son autre main, elle défit à son tour le fermoir du soutien gorge et vint poser sa main ouverte sur un sein de la blonde. Petit à petit, elles se caressaient, se découvraient, seuls les gémissements se faisaient entendre. Bientôt Régina poussa doucement Emma sur le lit, et la suivit pour venir se reposer sur elle. Leurs peaux se frottaient, leur odeur se mélangeaient, seins contre seins. La Brune passa sa jambe entre les cuisses de la Blonde, et pressa contre son centre

« Régina… » haleta Emma tout en relevant légèrement sa cuisse posée entre les jambes de la Brune, alors que ses doigts passaient sous la dentelle du dernier rempart. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus erratiques jusqu'à ce que Régina se releva pour s'asseoir sur ses talons. Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde et accrocha ses doigts au rebord du string. Tout en lui demandant l'autorisation par le regard, elle commença à faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes toniques. Elle se remit debout au pied su lit et fit à son tour tomber lentement le dernier morceau de tissu. Elle vint se rallonger sur Emma et toutes les deux eurent le souffle coupé par l'humidité qu'elles sentirent. Leurs centres étaient maintenant reliés, et un seul besoin les envahit, la nécessité de se connecter. Le plaisir grandissant, elles étaient complètement inconscientes du halot blanc qui les entourer. Elles se sentaient se vider et en même temps une sensation de grésillement remontait dans leurs ventres. Régina se décala et Emma l'entoura de ses jambes. La brune accéléra ses mouvements, appuyant de plus en plus chaque ondulation de son bassin. La blonde suivait ses mouvements, accentuant la pression avec ses talons posés sur l'arrière des jambes de Régina.

Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent au rythme de leur corps.

« Emma, je vais… »

« Moi aussi bébé, t'arrêtes pas, t'arrête pas… »

« Oh mon dieu Emma ! »

« Régina ! »

Leurs orgasmes déferlaient à l'unisson, comme une immense vague les engloutissant dans un vide sans fin.

Régina s'écrasa sur Emma, à bout de souffle, la blonde avait posé ses mains sur le dos maintenant perlé de sueur de la Brune.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit commentaire, c'est apprécié!**


End file.
